The Beautiful Red, Blue, and White Flowers
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: "This wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to a fun adventure, an adventure that we will want to stay in and never leave. And now…I just badly want to go home." Like they always say…expect the unexpected… Serious fanfic. May Change from T to M. Warning: Slavery, Racism, Abuse, Rape, Blood, Cursing, Death. Journal P.O.V


**The Beautiful Red, Blue, and White Flowers**

**Summary: "This wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to a fun adventure, an adventure that we will want to stay in and never leave. And now…I just badly want to go home." Like they always say…expect the unexpected…**

**A/N: Serious shit guys. I have no idea why I'm writing this even though I feel like I won't write much. For those who are waiting for my Hetalia fan fictions, I probably have a chance (well except for AmeriPan one, still not in the moment). I got this idea while watching my shockingly childhood movie "The Color Purple" with its' adult themes (seriously, this was my childhood movie). I now want to read the book. So yeah since the idea came up from that movie, this is going to be some serious shit. But don't worry; I'll try to put some humor in it. I don't think no one did a slavery OC story (I think everyone is trying to avoid that but come on, it happened, things like this need to share or else we just repeat mistakes). So yeah, I don't think the countries will show like now but later on the story (it **_**is**_** a Hetalia story, I have to put them in the story). I have no idea why I'm writing this though but I guess I just have the feel to write it. Well I hope you guys enjoy, please review if you want more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, of course. I would have been rich and not just writing shitty fan fictions. However, I do own my characters Jasmine White, Cherry Ash, Josh Ash, and others in this story.**

**Note: This story is all told in an old notebook from the main character.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: The Before the Terror<strong>

11/8/13

Dear Journal,

Today is another day of school but thank goodness it's Friday. Well, at least it's not that bad like my other school with its' ugly uniform (well actually at least I'm learning something than that school, I have no idea what that other school was trying to do). I still have uniform though but I have to wear this black jacket, skirt, and knee-length socks, white button shirt, and red tie. It wasn't that bad though. I have to wear ugly ass ponytail today though. I never really like ponytails though but my mother always nagging about my messy hair and about my hair getting short without a scarf. My grandma wants me to sleep earlier but I don't want to. There are so many things on the internet; I cannot get off of it! I don't know how someone can get off the internet though unless they have a life I guess I can see that.

Cherry and Josh are coming over to my house to sleep over for the week end, although this should be "interesting" and when I mean "interesting" I meant torture because Cherry is continuing trying to torture Josh and I with this yaoi couple from Code Geass. Why Cherry cannot understand that we do not ship Suzaku and Lelouch? Well…apparently I think it's working because I have been getting dreams about them doing the…nasty lately and it won't go away. DAMN YOU, CHERRY! For some reason, Cherry and yaoi was the first thing on my mind…

Anyways, I really miss history. I'm in the 9th grade and I do not have history class this year, hopefully I have it next year or else I'll probably die because I couldn't think of Hetalia for years! I have biology but I rarely learn anything, I try my best to understand biology but I don't understand anything! I listen what the teachers says, I do my work, I study at the last minute, and I just don't know what to do in that class! I have other things to do besides trying to study for the test! I have…internet… Um…anime….um…writing I guess when I feel like it and…basically that's it because my brain doesn't like to look for answers.

I'm in my first class and I already can't wait to go home. Although I have no idea what I am going to do when I get home, maybe I should play Sims 3 and do a challenge. That's always fun or maybe I can play Dragon Age. Oh wait, Cherry and Josh is coming over right? Well, they did say they are coming at something around 3:30 I guess. I have really bad memory. Maybe I can just spend waste-less times on the internet until they come. I mean, we are getting out of school early for some reason. I guess they are doing a very important meeting today, well at least what I heard.

Man, I am hungry for cake now… Maybe this is exactly why I'm a bit chubby, thinking about cake and shit is getting me completely fat. I wish I can be exactly like L so I don't have to gain weight when I eat sweets. It's kind of unfair, L eats a strawberry cake, cookies, sugared coffee, and a donut and he gets only one pound of fat but when I eat a small brownie, I get five million pounds of fat. God, why will you do this to me?! I mean I know L doesn't exist but seriously though, there are people who are like that and that's unfair! Why can't I get that gift?! Why do they get the gift?! Is it because I'm black or is it because my gift is my huge breasts?! Or both?! Life is so unfair!

I wonder what my dog, Max-kun is doing. Max-kun, what the fuck, brain? I'm an anime fan, not a weeboo! Or maybe I'm more like otaku since on the weekends I never want to leave my bedroom until it's time to go to school. Yes, I do know that otaku is a bad word that in Japan they call for losers anime versions. God, who knows?

The dirty ground seems more interesting than everyone else in the school. Almost everyone is the same in the school and apparently I am the only original character in this story. Why am I looking at the dirt on the ground when I can watch the un-interesting soccer game? Why am I looking at something that supposed to not give me any entertainment and it's not even worth staring at while there is something begging for entertainment for others and everyone is watching no matter who you are? Why am I just staring at nothing while everyone is staring at something? Is it because I actually see something during the nothingness, possibly just my imagination going while staring at this nothingness? I personally do not know but…it's entertaining yet boring at the same thing. My mind is so strange yet interesting. Why do I feel deep as fuck? I am so deep, I cannot see myself anymore. Maybe I should stop my brain wondering around in life when there are no answers to them. Like how did these troubled teenagers who have done nothing but make a huge mess in the school is still in this school? Did the school just like giving chances or what? Man this deepness is something for my Creative Writing class and Grit, maybe I use it for the assignment and then throw it away and make sure it doesn't come back.

I should probably get my lunch now; the line is a lot shorter now.

I got my chicken burger right in my hand while writing this. I wish Cherry and Josh was in my school, I bet they are in a way better school than this. Am I alone? Of course I am; why would they sit with the quiet weird girl? Well unless they have nowhere to sit, then that's only reason someone will sit with me. I just spotted my ex-crush talking with his friends. How lucky of him. Every time I see him, I feel myself wanting to stab the insides for all the shit I said. Why was I such a fool when I was young? Why did I say such words? Why did I even…spoke to him? We were friends. We are both quiet. However, two people who are quiet don't mean they have the exactly same interest. I just wish I was a bit smarter at that time. As much as I wanted to go back and talk to him again as friends, I couldn't and now it was like we were some strangers. I couldn't even look at him the same again. I guess you can say I felt a shame for doing what I did. And now I'm just cover in black and white.

You know what sucks? That feeling. That feeling you have and also feel selfish for having that feeling. I always feel alone but yet I have a mother who loves and cares about me and lives with me, two friends to laugh with, and a dad who tries impress your daughter. Is it necessary to feel selfish to feel lonely? Do I even make sense? I feel a bit too emotional to write right now. Luckily, I cannot cry because I have no tears.

Before I can head to my next class, I found this unbelievable beautiful golden necklace with a cute heart. I didn't know who is it but who will leave a necklace like this lost? It looked so expensive! I won't dare to leave a necklace like this lost! People will completely just take it and never give it back…kind of like me right now… I was never really interested in jewelry but it was a necklace I needed without any doubt. I mean…look how beautiful it is! Maybe I should check it out during this weekend and then I'll try to return the necklace. Although I found this note around the necklace like someone wanted someone to found it, it seems like some prank though, but why will they buy such an expensive necklace for a stupid prank? I don't think it's a prank though. I'll rewrite this note on here but shorter.

_This necklace is charmed to have the ability to escape from reality to a fantasy world where you can meet the countries in person. To able to meet these countries, all you have to do is open the heart of the necklace and a bright flash will take you to the world._

_Caution: The centuries may jump around randomly at times and may enter a world that isn't in your century. The nation you live is the nation you will enter in the other world. Please be careful what you say and do in the other world because it may make you in huge trouble, may cause to your death or freedom._

Sounds completely fake but interesting. Can this necklace really take you to another world other than here? Also to able to talk to the countries reminds me of Hetalia. This may be a prank but who will be so dumb to fall for it? Maybe the person who used to own this necklace was so dumb to fall for its' trick and just abandoned the necklace. I'll just ask my friends what to do with this necklace then. I really wonder what they think about the necklace I found mysteriously.

…

Cherry wants me to check it out.

And sad part about this is that Josh also wants to check it out to see if it was true.

It is obviously fake, I mean the sound of it sounds so god damn fake as hell. What the hell are they thinking? This reminds me the time we try to see if telekinesis was real. I am recently in the bathroom writing this down.

Although we all wished we can escape from this reality and see the other realities looked like. Was it more insane and fun than others? Was it more depressing and grey than others? We just wanted to see how outside of this reality was like.

"Jasmine, don't you wish you can just…go somewhere else than here? Like…not away from this country or planet or whatever, I mean like just this real life." Cherry asked me while lying down on my bed, about to go to sleep. Cherry asked me this when we were ten years old, only 5 years more now…

"Yup, I wish I can meet all of my favorite characters. You know unlike the same faces."

"Yeah, I know. If we found something to able to leave this world, promise me you will go with Josh and I no matter what!"

I smirked, "Yes, I promise."

I…I did promised her I will. So, I guess I have no choice but to say yes…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you guys think I should continue like this or just show what Jasmine is doing the whole entire story? This journal thing is a new thing that I'm learning and doing. I thought I should try something different this time. You know? Make it a challenge for me I guess. I'm sleepy. I hope you guys enjoy! Please tell me what you think about this story! Please and thank you. **


End file.
